Suzume Ōtsutsuki
Suzume Ōtsutsuki (大筒木 雀, Ōtsutsuki Suzume)'' is a chūnin-level shinobi and a member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan's branch family. He is an accomplished sensor nin. Suzume has cultivated the persona of a boy who pretends to be weak to prey on others, but is energetic and generally well-liked. Background Suzume was born in the Land of the Moon under his grandmother Kiyohime's watchful eyes. As the grandson of the Irigami clan head, his youth was a whirlwind of politics and privilege. Suzume was privately tutored for most of his education and he was very close with her grandmother. As they shared their bloodline limit, it was she who oversaw most of Suzume's training and watched over him in his formative years. His grandmother Kiyohime influenced much of Suzume's nindō, as well as his attitude toward the shinobi arts in general. Personality Suzume has a vague and easygoing personality. He tends to "go with the flow" of things, which explains why he gets into trouble so often. Suzume's actions are usually motivated by the people around him, especially those with strong personalities. Unfortunately for the people around him, Suzume's manners are not nearly as submissive as his personality. Suzume has a deceptively soft and mellow look, but he's extremely observant and has a manipulative side. He tends to say whatever is on his mind, even if it isn't relevant (or flattering). Appearance Suzume is a tall-ish and well-groomed young man. He has neatly styled dark blue hair and pale eyes. His bangs are slightly over-long and tend to drift over his face. Suzume usually wears a white-and-purple hanbokand wraps his legs with bandages. He carries a weapons pack (equipped with easy-access supplies and sealing scrolls) at all times. Depending on the occasion, he may or may not wear dark body armor. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Suzume, like many of his clan members, possesses very precise chakra control. He himself is an accomplished sensor-nin and pushes his advantage in two ways: first by expelling chakra into the ground in controlled bursts and second by by "charging" kunai and senbon with his chakra to create an artificial sense-range of chakra strings. Bukijutsu & Kenjutsu '''Kenjutsu' (剣術, Literally meaning: Sword Technique) pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, fūinjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. It is regarded as a branch of bukijutsu. Suzume's personal styles of both bukijutsu and kenjutsu are finely-honed, passed down from his grandmother and sister as weapon mistresses. Paired with his exceptional taijutsu skills and hidden arsenal, Suzume aims to become a weapons master of unparalleled technique. Kekkei Genkai Stemming from his Ōtsutsuki heritage, Suzume is able to wield the great dōjutsu made famous by the Hyūga clan. He possesses a near 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), can see through solid surfaces, and can even clearly perceive the chakra pathway system. Suzume usually uses a hand sign to activate it. Stats Part I: Part II: Part I Part II TBA Trivia * Suzume's favourite food is green tea, and his least favourite is blueberries. * His hobbies are identifying plants and battling. * Suzume wishes to fight Shiro. * Suzume's favourite word is "affection" (情, jō). * Written as "雀", "Suzume" means "sparrow". It is also a reference to the Japanese folktale "Shita-kiri Suzume" (or "tongue-cut sparrow"). Quotes * "I trained for years under monks on a mountaintop to reach this level of thirst." * "I can fight for love and justice!" * "This is how it feels... I'm just like everyone." * "You're nervous, huh? You're excited, huh?" Reference Category:DRAFT